Soh Jinhong
|affiliations = Baekma Valley |occupation = Assassin |martial-arts = Flying Flash Sword |debut = Chapter 11}}Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend ( 의 소진홍, Hong-an-ui Geomgwi So Jinhong; "Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend, Jinhong Soh") is an assassin who practises the Soseondang's Flying Flash Sword style. He is currently aligned with the Baekma Valley. Appearance & Personality Soh Jinhong is a young man with long black hair that he ties into a long flowing ponytail with red ribbon which still falls down his back, long bangs that drape either side of his face, youthful features, sharp pale grey eyes and a set of scars on his body. He generally has a disinterested expression on his face. He typically wears a long green cloak over traditional red garments and carries his trademark sword by the base of the hilt in his left hand. Jinhong is a very confident person, bordering on arrogance, due to his great strength at a young age. As a result, he initially did not take well to encountering those who could match his strength. Jinhong was once completely driven by an engineered vengeance upon the ones who murdered his parents, but upon discovering some of the truth surrounding his existence, he became more wary of those around him. Image Gallery History Believing himself to be the son of the late Soh Cheongwon, he was raised by a mysterious old man and learned the Soseondang's Flying Flash Sword style from him. Because of his belief that his father and mother were assassinated by the Shinmu Clan, Jinhong lived a life of bloodshed as he took on any assassination jobs related to the Soseondang and Shinmu in order to take revenge. At the age of 15, Jinhong massacred the entire Shinmu Clan, a brotherhood of assassins feared by the entire murim, by himself.Chapter 11 He is also supposedly the person who assassinated Im Daechong, the True Taechong Savant and one of the murim's ten great gosu, with a single strike to one of his vital points. Plot Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend The Baekma Valley Sitting down in his quarters, Jinhong recalled what Yang Jeonghak had told him regarding the old man that had brought him up. Just then, Hwang Gyu came in and told him the "monster of Yellow Dragon Mountain" had come for him, but Jinhong didn't respond, annoying Hwang Gyu. Jinhong casually walked towards the commotion Ryong was making, observing some of the Baekma Valley's men being subdued. Ryong then appeared from the smoke and debris and questioningly acknowledged Jinhong. With the two of them resolving misunderstood intentions, Jinhong then silently observed Ryong making quick work of the Baekma Valley men that had attacked him. Not long after, while Ryong and Dang Gan were fighting, Jinhong was diverted the immense energy from the collision of the two's techniques with his sheathed sword. Stirring On Gang Ryong's way out of the Baekma Valley after picking up some things, Jinhong bluntly asked Ryong whether he was delivering dumplings or if he had business with him, with Ryong giving him an equally blunt response. Jinhong then warned Ryong that they way he was leaving was filled with guys from the Valley who wanted to get revenge on him for the beatings he gave them previously. Season 2 Intro Soh Jinhong finished a job given to him by the Baekma Valley to the gratitude of the others there. Promptly leaving, on his way back to the Valley, he was approached by a young woman asking for direction to the tavern-on-the-fork. Bringing her to the tavern, she offered Jinhong a meal as thanks which he accepted. When the tavern's delivery boy walked in and humorously interacted with him, Jinhong remained silent through it all. Jinhong then asked if the fatty that had worked at the tavern had quit before being told that Ryong had quit almost a year ago. Mak Sapyeong Some time later, Jinhong encountered Ryong while the latter was hurriedly searching for the people of the Yellow Dragon Village. Casually speaking to Ryong with his usual derisive tone, Jinhong warned him to beware of the masked ones before telling him to watch closely and then . With Ryong dodging his slashes, Jinhong acknowledged this before informing him that he was going away soon and might not return; but if he did, he would play with Ryong again. Under the orders of Jin Garyeong, Jinhong went to the supposed location of her mother and decimated Mak Sapyeong's Gu-controlled minions protecting the area. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect While resting in a cave, Jinhong mused on the growing inefficiency of the Baekma Valley in helping him to find out about the old man. Looking outside, he is left shocked when he saw the very man racing through the trees. Desperately chasing after him, Jinhong came across a disconcertingly familiar scene of a young swordsman blindly cutting down men in an attempt to take vengeance. Encountering the old man once again, the latter commands his new "puppet" to attack Jinhong while telling the Sword Fiend that he shouldn't have come looking for him. Surprised that his opponent could use the Flying Flash Sword too, Jinhong found himself succumbing to the old man's illusion abilities. Though, after recalling the lesson on how to counteract illusions, he allowed himself to be stabbed through the arm and, using the pain to eliminate the illusion, cut down his opponent. Surprised, the old man informed Jinhong that he had been cut with a poisoned blade and that he would most likely die if he used any ki taxing techniques. Ignoring the old man's words, Jinhong proceeded to use the Flying Flash Sword's greatest technique in an attempt to kill his nemesis before collapsing into unconsciousness. Powers & Abilities Soh Jinhong's swordsmanship1.png Soh Jinhong's swordsmanship2.png Soh Jinhong's swordsmanship3.png Soh Jinhong's swordsmanship4.png Soh Jinhong's swordsmanship5.png Soh Jinhong is an extremely powerful gosu and a dangerously lethal swordsman having been trained in the Flying Flash Sword style from a young age. He has amassed a fearsome reputation, having single-handedly wiped out both the Shinmu Clan and Heaven Earth Association without much effort.Chapter 16 When Gang Ryong and Dang Gan's techniques clashed and generated a huge encompassing explosion as a result, he was able to casually deflect the energy around himself using his sword.Chapter 31 Immense Physical Strength: Jinhong's physical strength is profound, with the force of his slashes easily slicing through nearby trees. He has been shown effortlessly cleaving through people and buildings as if they were nothing more than air. Immense Physical Speed: After being intercepted by Gang Ryong during his attempted assassination of Myeongjeong, Jinhong was able to almost instantly escape to a nearby tree before anyone had noticed anything had happened.Chapter 12 During his second fight with Gang Ryong, he briefly moved at such great speed that even Yang Jeonghak couldn't perceive his movements.Chapter 19 Immense Reflexes: During his first scuffle with Gang Ryong, he was quick enough to react to and block Ryong's palm strike with his sheathe to mitigate the effects of the attack.Chapter 14 Immense Endurance: Despite being physically (and mentally) exhausted due to not having eaten in many days, to the point where it was a miracle he was still able to move (let alone swing a sword), Jinhong was still able to fight Gang Ryong (who also hadn't slept in several days) for an extended period of time on seemingly equal footing; he was even somehow able to continue fighting after losing consciousness. Flying Flash Sword (선광비검, Seongwangbigeom): Having learned the Flying Flash Sword style from a young age, Jinhong has become an extremely skilled and incredibly powerful swordsman. Yang Jeonghak noted that Soh Jinhong's level of swordsmanship far surpassed that of the previous successor of the Flying Flash Sword style, Soh Cheongwon's, in both movement and power.Chapter 18 Against opponents who aren't near his level, Jinhong is capable of unsheathing his sword, performing multiple devastating slashes much faster than the eye can see, so much so that most opponents are already dead before they even realise anything has happened, and then re-sheathe his sword again, all in the blink of an eye. Against opponents who match or exceed his strength, Jinhong skillfully utilises his sword and sheathe in conjunction to combat them. *'Thousand Sage Flash Sword' Quotes *(To Shinmu assassins) "You've wasted your time. Had I known that remnants of the Shinmu, the enemy of my family, were still alive, I'd have come looking for you myself!" Alternate Translations *The Rosy-Cheeked Sword Devil, So Hong (LINE) *Blademaster, So Hong (LINE) Notes & Trivia *The Flying Flash Sword share the same roots with the martial art Jin Yurim used and are derived from the same style.Chapter 163 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)